Tocame
by Daricar
Summary: Kagome, ¿lo haz hecho?, ¿Te masturbas?, ¿con quien te gustaría hacerlo?/ Si, estaba enamorada de el Medio-hermano de mi ex, extraño pero cierto/ Maldición...¡Hazlo de una buena vez!.-Grite/ Mal summary, este One-Shot participa en el reto de apertura '¿Como te gustara que te hicieran el amor' del foro 'Hazme el amor'


**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura ''¿Como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?'' del foro ''Hazme el amor''.**

* * *

Era inevitable, ¿Que era inevitable?, pues enamorarse de alguien como el, osea, por dios ¿quien no se derretía delante de esos hermosos ojos dorados?, y ¿quien no se aguantaba acariciar esos cabellos plateados?, tal vez ella y otras arpías. Si, era consiente de que estaba enamorada de el Medio-Hermano de su ex, no importaba por que el se enamoro de su hermana Kikyo. No, no dolió por que ya estaba vuelta loca por su hermano después de 1 mes que terminamos, y para mi mala suerte no podía olvidarme de el, ¿por que?, pues por que soy su secretaria personal, y hay me encontraba, comiendo con mi mejor amiga Sango que últimamente estaba muy pervertida, de seguro es por la influencia de su novio Miroku.

-¿Kagome?...-me pregunto la castaña.

-¿Hm?.- me atine a responder viendo mi comida casi fría y completa. Vi de reojo como sango se acercaba a mi oído y posaba una mano alrededor de su boca para que los demás no escucharan, que era imposible ya que por ser yokais sus sentidos eran mas agudos que los de un humano.

-¿Lo haz hecho?.-dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, me ahogue con mi propia saliva, la mire sorprendida por esa pregunta, pero ella estaba seria. Suspire, negué moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No, Aun no lo había echo, pues no se a presentado la oportunidad, Bueno...En realidad si, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para hacerlo. Volteo a ver a sango que se colocaba en una pose pensativa, miro otra vez mi comida y la meneo de un lado a otro pero sin meter ni un solo bocado a mi boca.

-¿Te masturbas?.-me pregunto, yo la mire otra vez para ver si no era una broma, pero sus ojos me decían que iban en serio. Yo asentí.

Si, Me masturbaba, esos sueños eróticos que últimamente tenia no me dejaban en paz por la mañana, no me quedaba de otra mas que poner dos dedos en mi entrada y meterlos de arriba y abajo, aunque me gustaría que alguien mas lo hiciera. Suspire, y seguía viendo mi comida, creo que se me fue el apetito.

-y...¿Con quien te gustaría hacerlo?.- Volvió hablar mi amiga, la mire, mire a los lados y esta vez, fui yo la que me acerque a su oído.

-S-S-Se-Se-Sesshomaru.-Dije finalmente, me acomode en la silla y voltee a ver a mi amiga que estaba con la boca abierta, después de que reacciono me miro y al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta me iba a decir algo pero sonó un timbre que avisaba a todos volver al trabajo.

Me levante con la bandeja y pedí la comida para llevar, después de unos minutos me dieron una cajita con la comida, agradecí y me fui al ascensor. Entre a mi hermosa oficina, me senté y comencé a revisar las torres de papeles que tenia. Ya después de un par de horas, termine. Suspire, Ahora tendría que ir a la oficina de Sesshomaru...¿Cual era el problema?, bueno, el problema era que si lo veía me excitaría, y...¿que pasa con eso?, el es un Yokai, y no cualquiera, era un Inu-Yokai osea un perro, y según la televisión estos podían percibir y oler el estado de un humano, y si se excitaría lo sabría por su buen desarrollado olfato. Aunque ya lo debía de saber, por que a veces pensaba mucho en el y eso provocaba que se excitara, y tal vez, el olor llegaba hasta su oficina. Me levante decidida, agarre algunos papeles y comencé a caminar hacia la oficina de Sesshomaru. Trague duro antes de tocar 2 veces.

-Adelante.-Se escucho esa fría y sensual voz, detrás de las hermosas puertas de madera. Me recorrió un escalofrío haciendo que se me erizaran los pelos, me controle, suspire y abrí la puerta.

Y hay estaba, su mirada fija en los papeles, como su cabello estaba suelto le caí por los hombros, los rayos del sol que se metían por el gran ventanal estaban fijos en el. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero...¡Se ve tan sensual!, respire hondo para no tirarme encima de el y besarlo. Camine hacia su escritorio, y deje los papeles que tenía encima de este.

-Hay tiene los papeles que me dijiste que revisara y resumiera, la empresa Shikon quiere volver hacer un trato contigo, al parecer naraku no se rinde, la semana que viene habrá una celebración por parte de la empresa Takeda, la empresa Tv Canal te mando una solicitud para tu siguiente promoción, emm...Inuyasha vendrá a verte...mas o menos.-dije mientras levantaba mi brazo derecho para dejar ver un reloj en este.-...ahora...- dije mientras me daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar dispuesta a irme.

-Kagome...-dijo haciendo que me detuviera abruptamente _''Mierda...'' _pensé, me volví a dar media vuelta pero esta vez despacio lento y con las piernas temblando, para verlo. Ya no fijaba su mirada en los papeles esta vez, si no en mis ojos tratando de buscar algo.- Últimamente...andas extraña, tu aroma lo dice todo...- _''Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!'' _.-... No quiero que la única secretaria que a durado un mes se vaya así como si, así que cuentame...¿que es lo que pasa?, ¿es Inuyasha?..- nunca vi a Sesshomaru tan comprensivo, aunque tenia razones, sus secretarias no duraban ni una semana ya que eran despedidas por el cuando se enojaba o por que se equivocaban en algo, para mi suerte yo estudie para esto y soy muy buena, pero...ahora que le digo a Sesshomaru...osea, le diré _''es que llevo un mes sintiendo atracción sexual por ti y pues eh tenido sueños eróticos contigo y en la mañana amanezco húmeda y tengo que masturbarme para complacerme, de paso, que cada vez que no estoy concentrada en el trabajo pienso en ti haciendo obscenidades, lo cual explica el cambio de aroma, y tengo unas inmensas ganas de hacerte el amor hasta tener 7 orgasmos aquí mismo y donde sea'' _pensé.

-Si, es por el.- dije inmediatamente, solo espero, que no haya olido mi mentira. Se levanto de la silla, rodeo el escritorio hasta llegar donde me encontraba.

No se por que pero parecía un depredador cazando a su presa, caminaba lentamente hacia mi, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, me agarro del mentó y se acerco cada vez mas, lentamente, hasta que yo no aguante y me lance hacia el uniendo nuestros labios, lo bese con desesperación y fervor, el me mordió el labio inferior haciendo que sangrara un poco pero no importaba, nuestras lenguas estaban en una guerra, que, como era de esperarse, gano el. Yo puse una de mis manos en tu pecho mientras que la otra se aferraba a tu cabello, estaba a punto de quitarte la camisa, cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Nos separamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, y hay estaba el entrometido que nos interrumpió.

-Inuyasha...-dije en un susurro, el me miro enfadado y después a Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Que rayos estaban haciendo?!.-Pregunto el, _''¿tenemos que ser mas obvios?, o ¿no se noto que nos estábamos besando?''_ pensé, a veces Inuyasha podía ser mas tarado de lo que era con esas preguntas.

-¿No es obvio?, Nos estábamos besando, Tarado.- Dijo Sesshomaru, al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo, con el insulto y todo.- ¿a que vienes?, Híbrido.- Justo en el punto. Inuyasha estaba rojo por la furia, siempre se ponía así cuando le decían Híbrido o se deprimía.

Inuyasha se fue cercando a nosotros, tiro sobre el escritorio unos papeles que tenía en la mano, me agarro de la mano y comenzó a jalarme.

-¡¿pero que demonios te pasa?!, ¡Sueltame!.-dije molesta mientras tiraba mi cuerpo hacia atrás para quitar mi muñeca de su mano, que era imposible, por que el era un híbrido, mucho mas fuerte que yo, iba a seguir reclamando cuando sentí mi otra mano ser aprisionada, voltee a ver el causante, y era Sesshomaru, quede paralizada, jamas había echo eso, menos con un humano, le daba hasta asco tocarlos.

-Híbrido, tu la dejaste por Kikyo, ahora ella es libre de estar con quien quiera, tu.-lo señalo.- ya no tienes derecho sobre ella, no eres mas que un desconocido, ahora, largate de mi oficina antes de que te haga pedazo aquí mismo.-dijo con un tono amenazador, pero calmado a la vez, inuyasha me soltó con brusquedad haciendo que me fuera para atrás tropezando con Sesshomaru, pero no caímos.-ah...y la próxima vez tocas la puerta, por favor.- se escucho un gruñido antes de cerrarse la puerta. Suspire, que situación tan incomoda. Después recordé que aun estaba apoyada a Sesshomaru, me aparte con brusquedad, hasta estar a 1 metro de el, sonreí con nerviosismo y sonrojada.

-G-G-Gra-Gra-Gracias y disculpeme por mi atrevimiento.- dije mientras me inclinaba como signo de disculpa, creo que me quede horas así, hasta que sentir que me volvían a agarrar del mentón, me levante siguiendo la orden de la mano que me tenía por el mentón, encontrándome con esos ojos dorados que tanto amo, lo vi acercando a mi oído.

-esto no se quedara así.- dijo en un susurro para después morderme la clavícula de la oreja haciéndome gemir, no entendí, ¿por que no podíamos terminarlo aquí?..._Toc toc_..._''trabajo...'' _pensé. Suspire con pesadez, no creo esperar mas. Sesshomaru se alejo, se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, de pronto, se detuvo, y me miro por encima de su hombro.-puedes retirarte, ve a tu casa, mañana te pondré a trabajar..- fue mi imaginación o el _''te pondré a trabajar''_ tenía doble sentido.

no le di mucha importancia, me di la vuelta, abrí las puertas, y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi oficina, agarre todas mis cosas y salí otra vez corriendo hacia mi casa, menos mal que vivía sola, hasta que por fin pude divisar mi casa, entre, una vez adentro me tire sobre el mueble, _''que día...'' _pensé. Suspire me levante y me metí en el baño, después de un largo baño, salí me puse un bata y me acosté. Estaba emocionada, aunque no me podía confiar, esas palabras tenían doble sentido. suspire y me acomode en mi esponjosa y cómoda cama, y así, Morfeo me poso en sus cómodos brazos.

* * *

_me senté sobre su escritorio, mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa, el por su parte, lamía y besaba mi cuello, me abrió las piernas acariciándome los muslos y subiéndome la falda para poder llegar mas aya. Cuando finalmente le pude despojar la camisa, pude apreciar su bien formado pecho y musculosos brazos, quería besarle y lamer esos cuadros que tenía en su abdomen que parecían chocolates, y así lo hice, lo separe un poco de mi para bajarme del escritorio y lamerle el abdomen, hasta llegar a su cuello y besarlo tal y como el lo hizo, escuche un gruñido de su parte ''**típico de los perros...'' **pensé. _

_Volví a bajar hasta encontrarme con sus pantalones, que torpemente le quite, apenas se lo quite un bulto enorme salto dándome un golpesito en la nariz. Dirigí mi mirada la suya que sonreía con picardía, volví mi mirada al bulto, me levante, agarre a Sesshomaru de los hombro volteándolo haciendo que esta vez se sentara el sobre el escritorio, me quite la falda, quedando solamente en bragas. Me senté en sus piernas, lo volví agarrar por los hombros y comencé a moverme de adelante hacia atrás provocando fricción en nuestras partes intimas **'' de algo sirvió las películas porno'' **pensé. Me agarro las nalgas para pegar mas nuestras partes, yo gemía y el...¿ronroneaba?._

_De repente, me volteo recostándome en el escritorio, quitando todo que estaba encima de este en el camino, completamente recostada encima del escritorio se poso arriba de mi. Quito mi camisa, ya desabotonada, de una vez, y también mi sujetador, bueno en realidad lo destrozo, tomo uno de mis senos y los masajeos mientras el otro lo chupaba y lamia. Gemí y grite, era tan rico, el placer estaba corriendo por mis venas. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí que me mordió el pezón ya endurecido.  
_

_Cuando por fin termino dejo jugar con mis senos, bajo hacia mi vientre para depositar un beso que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos, Sonrío cuando me vio erizarme, paso sus dedos sobre la braga haciéndome gemir, sus dedos jugaban con mis labios vaginales sobre la braga, con sus dientes bajo mis bragas hasta mis pies, cuando por fin la saco de mi cuerpo, lamió mis piernas, mis muslos hasta llegar a mi entrada. _

_Dulcemente metió un dedo en mi entrada y lo movió de adentro hacia afuera una y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido, yo gemía su nombre, me agarraba y rasguñaba los bordes del escritorio por el placer que sentía. de pronto introducio otro dedo, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, arquee mi espalda y gemí su nombre lo mas fuerte que pude, para sentir como llegaba al orgasmo. Saco los dedos y comenzó a comerse el liquido que recién había salido de mi entrada. Una vez termino de tragar aquella cosa blanca, paso su lengua por mi clítoris haciendo que rasguñara mas el escritorio, y ahora metió su lengua en mi entrada, esta vez aferre mis manos en su cabello aprisionándolo mas a mi entrada, el agarro mis nalgas para hacer los mismo que yo, pase mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, una a cada lado, cuando volví a sentir el segundo orgasmo. Estaba agotada,el se dio cuenta, por lo que se acerco a mi oído.  
_

_-Esto apenas comienza.- Susurro, me mordió la clavícula de la oreja haciéndome gemir, tal y como lo hizo ayer. Se poso completamente encima de mi.- la primera vez siempre duele, pero si te relajas, no dolerá tanto.- **''pero igual dolerá...'' **pensé._

_comenzó metiéndose en mi poco a poco, me relaje lo mas que pude, cerré los ojos por que en verdad dolía, hasta que lo metió todo de un solo un golpe, suspire de alivio, se había quedado quieto hasta que pasara el dolor. levante mi pelvis para juntarla mas a la suya a lo que fue una señal, el me sonrío con picardía. Comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, al principio despacio y lento, me estaba torturando y el lo sabía, esa sonrisa arrogante que tenia plasmada en su cara me lo decía todo. Me aferre a su espalda y lo atraje mas hacia mi hasta tener mi boca en su oído.  
_

_-Maldición...¡Hazlo de una buena vez!.- dije gritando. _

_Me agarro por la espalda y me levanto, nos bajamos del escritorio sin desunir nuestras partes, me acostó en el mueble y estábamos en la misma posición que en el escritorio, el encima de mi. Me agarro los muslos y los levanto para enrollar mis piernas en su cintura, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y comenzó a moverse velozmente y feroz, parecía un animal, al parecer su instinto salio a flote._

_-Oh...por dios, Sesshomaru, mas rápido..- dije rasguñando su espalda, se que era lo mas veloz que podía llegar, pero por lo menos pensar que podía ser mas rápido me excitaría mas._

_Un gruñido fue su respuesta, y lo mas impresionante de todo, fue que pudo aumentar de velocidad, sonreí mientras sentía que mis senos se movían de arriba, abajo, por las fuertes embestidas de este animal que tenía en frente de mi. De pronto sentí que estaba llegando al cielo.  
_

_-Vamos kagome, aun no...-me dijo, pero no podía ya estaba llegando, aumento mas la velocidad, pero creo que el ya iba a la velocidad de la luz.- Vente conmigo, aguanta...- rasguñe mas su espalda._

_-me vengo.-dije, para advertirle, hasta que dio la ultima embestida que me abatió por dentro y por fuera.- ¡Sesshomaru!.-Gemí._

_se tiro encima de mi recargando todo su peso en mi, era algo pesado pero no tanto para asfixiarme. Estábamos agitados, nuestras respiraciones nos delataban, era como correr un maratón pero lleno de placer y lujuria. agarre la cabeza de Sesshomaru entre mis manos lo levante de mi pecho, para ver sus hermosos dorados ojos, y lo bese._

_-Te amo.-dije antes de quedar profundamente dormida._

* * *

Me levante, era un sueño, curioso, esta vez el escenario era su oficina, siempre soñaba con que estábamos en mi casa, en una habitación, un hotel, hasta en una piscina, pero esta vez fue en su oficina. No le di importancia y me metí en el baño, ya que estaba húmeda...no, mojada, mejor dicho y necesitaba masturbarme antes de ir al trabajo. Salí de mi casa después de una hora preparándome, me subí en el autobús que casi me dejaba, hasta que por fin, llegue a la empresa, pase, salude a sango y firme la asistencia, y subí a mi oficina, ya una vez en la oficina tire toda mis cosas, para dar un largo suspiro, cuando estaba a punto de tirarme en la silla se escucho sonar mi teléfono, presione el botón de altavoz._  
_

-Kagome, cancela todo lo que tenga en estas próximas 3 horas, y ven de inmediato a mi oficina apenas termines.-dijeron del otro lado del teléfono, para después escuchar como cortaba.

Suspire, cancele toda las reuniones y salí hacia la oficina de Mi sensual e irresistible jefe. Como ayer, trague duro antes de tocar 2 veces.

Adelante.- dijeron del otro lado, el mismo escalofrío me recorrió. Abrí la puerta y esta vez estaba su mirada fija en mi, se levanto y se fue al mueble tocando varias veces el asiento de al lado incitándome a sentarme. Cerré la puerta y me senté al lado de el.- y dime...kagome...¿que es lo que te esta sucediendo?.-dijo acariciándome la pierna, _''quiere sexo...'' _pensé, me sonroje ante el pensamiento.

Iba a contestar pero llego hasta mis bragas y toco mi clítoris encima de esta. Gemí, ¿como supo que quería sexo con el?, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos hablo.

-Tu amiga...Sango, me lo dijo.- _''por eso es que te quiero sango, por que te metes en donde no te llaman''_pensé.- Ahora... Kagome... ¿como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?, tu me guías.

-_Tocame..._

* * *

**Puffff hacer un lemon es difícil.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**adiós pervertidos :33 **


End file.
